


Are you coming down tonight?

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunken Kissing, M/M, Minor Sendak/Shiro, Piercings, Pining Keith (Voltron), Tattoos, Thirsty Keith, band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith likes piercings. He likes tattoos. He really likes Shiro. He really wants Shiro's dick in his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you coming down tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel/backstory to a potential OT3/Klanro Band AU, as inspired by an anon on Tumblr. but not actually about the band so much as Keith and Shiro being drunk and into each other. And Keith’s piercing kink. As inspired by a conversation I had this morning.

 

Keith wouldn't go so far as to say they were drunk, yet, but maybe...pleasantly buzzed would be more accurate. Today had been a tough day; Allura was all over their ass about practice and making nice with Haggar so she didn't walk out on them, Coran was even more manic than usual as he worked on planning their little West Coast tour for the summer, and Shiro had just broken up with his boyfriend. Again. 

What Shiro saw in Sendak Keith would never understand. He and Shiro had been friends for years and he'd witnessed the many make ups and breakups with Shiro and Sendak and he just didn't get it. The guy was a jerk with giant ears, a superiority complex, and no redeeming qualities plus the tendency to make Shiro feel guilty about shit he shouldn't feel guilty about. Matt, Shiro's other best friend and their drummer, also seemed confused by what kept Shiro hanging on to that actual literally sack of shit and pus but they were good and supportive friends. 

And that meant never telling Shiro they fucking hated Sendak. 

Or that Keith thought he'd be a much better replacement. Especially not that. 

Or licking Shiro’s eyebrow piercing. Which was something Keith found himself thinking about a lot after a few beers. How the cool metal would feel and taste on his tongue. The noise Shiro would make when he sucked the hoop into his mouth or moved down to kiss the biomechanical tattoo that ran from Shiro’s pec (tit tattoo, as Matt gigglingly referred to it anytime Shiro lost his shirt) over his shoulder and down his arm to creep over the back of his hand. He would trace the black ink of each gear and wire, the springs and coils, with his tongue, memorize the placement of each. Then bite marks on Shiro’s side and hip, tongue the cherry blossom tree that bloomed there. (There was ‘matching’ ink on Keith in the form of a single branch and outlineless flowers crawling over his hip. Matt had almost gotten a small cluster of flowers on the inside of his wrist but had balked at the last minute. Keith was sometimes glad that he had.) 

Then, and he'd thought about this so many times, he'd rake his nails down that bad idea, stick n' poke crescent moon on the inside of Shiro’s thigh, taste it slowly and then finally put his mouth on-

“I should get my tongue pierced.” The words spilled from Keith's mouth, filter suitably lost in the warm glow of alcohol and good company. 

Company that stopped talking about the arrangement of the song they were working on to stare at him. Matt cocked his head to the side, hair falling into glazed eyes and Shiro blinked slowly before bring his bottle to his lips again. His lips stretched around the glass and his throat bobbed as he swallowed and fuck, how much had Keith had to drink. Was he blushing? He felt like he was but then he tended to get pretty red when he drank. 

Maybe no one would notice 

“Why?” Matt asked finally. Keith did not look at Shiro’s crotch and couldn't help but feel proud of himself for being so very smooth. He was doing great. Neither of them would suspect a thing. 

So smooth. 

“To suck dick.” 

Matt’s eyes rounded as he made a confused noise and Shiro choked, beer spraying out of his mouth in a misty arc. Keith watched them, unimpressed with how clearly drunk they were. Too bad they didn't hold their alcohol as well as he did. 

“That guy I went home with on Friday,” Handsome. Tall and broad, thick thighs, fantastic ass. His name was escaping Keith at the moment but it had been fun. “Had one. It was nice.” 

“You sure that wasn't just your kink talking?” Shiro asked, eyebrows going up. Keith watched the hoop shift then licked at the ring circling his upper lip. He barely heard Shiro starting on one how he'd never seen a piercing he didn't want to either have or suck on. He'd already heard this ‘lecture’ a dozen times, it was absolutely true, and hearing ‘suck’ took him back this earlier (and most favorite) daydream. 

He was looking at Shiro’s crotch. He was wearing sweatpants, loose but riding low enough on his hips that Keith strongly suspected he wasn't wearing anything underneath them. Sometimes when he moved the pants pulled just right, letting Keith see the outline of Shiro’s cock for a moment before everything went back to normal.

He wondered, not for the first time, if it would be big enough to choke on and leave his jaw sore. He licked his lips again; what would Shiro think of the head of a barbell pushed up against his cock? Dragging against and under the head, tracing the vein slowly then-

“You should get your dick pierced.” 

Matt, who'd been laughing as Shiro retold the story of the girl Keith dated senior year just because her snake bites had made him pop a boner (she'd also had cute little nipple piercings but Keith hadn't gone around talking about those because he wasn't a tool), went abruptly silent. His face scrunched up like he'd bitten into a lemon and then he was looking longingly towards the front door. 

Shiro just stared, gray eyes calm like the sea before a storm. He stared so long, so intensely, that Keith looked away, suddenly anxious and dry mouthed. 

“Okay.” Shiro drew the word out, mouth working it like he was trying to taste it. Keith’s ears felt warm. “But you have to come.”

Keith nodded jerkily, tongue too dry and too big in his mouth to let him form the ‘yes, fuck yes, also let me suck it after’ that he wanted to say. 

He'd probably be grateful for that in the morning.

“Who the fuck is going to...oh.” Matt’s eyes narrowed and his cheeks went pink. “I'll come too.”

\---

It was late and Lotor was cleaning up when they filed in. They'd taken the train, because they were responsible adults who didn't drink and drive, talking loudly and swaying in their feet. 

They might have stopped at a bar on the walk from the station to the shop to take shots. Keith wasn't saying that was what had happened but...that was what had happened. They'd toasted the tour, which really was coming together well no matter how much they teased, and Katie getting accepted to the best university in the state (they'd been toasting that since December, actually) and Allura somehow pimping them all over social media to such a degree that people in other cities actually wanted to see them in person. 

The point was when they walked in Matt promptly tripped over his own overwhelming thirst for Keith’s foster cousin’s ass and face planted, forcing Shiro to peel him off of the floor while Keith giggled.

Lotor, in all his platinum haired, purple ink covered, GQ glory just sighed at them before telling to to get in the back while he locked up. 

Which was how Keith ended up with said cousin looming over him, frowning as he held his tongue still and once again told Keith to stop trying to talk. Matt was sitting on a stool nearby, staring at Lotor like he was the moon and stars and...probably a lot like how Keith looked at Shiro when he forgot not to. 

That was a downer.

“Thace called. He's marrying that girl. You know, the one who’s three years younger than you. Merena?” 

Keith’s eyebrows went up in alarm- his father was doing what?!- and the needle went through his tongue. He jumped slightly, mostly from surprise. It didn't hurt much at all but the shots probably had something to do with that. Lotor finished everything up, pulling out the needle, making sure the piercing was secure and finally returning his tongue to him. 

Keith glared back but Lotor smirked, unapologetic, then jerked his head. “Get up so I can set up for Shiro.” 

Keith did get up. And then nearly fell but Shiro was there, seemingly melting out of thin air, to hold him up. He slumped into his friend's warmth, smiling at the familiar smell of Irish Spring, a touch of sweat, and tequila, as he was more or less dragged back to the employee lounge. He was pressed down onto the couch. Shiro knelt in front of him, uncaring about the number he did on Keith's libido, and started pulling at his shoelaces. Keith was down one shoe, and was playing with the white patch in Shiro's hair, before either of them spoke. 

“How's your tongue?”

Keith hummed as he moved it around in his mouth, pressing against the roof then cracking his teeth just enough to let the ball clink against them. He shrugged as his other sneaker was pulled off 

“Ish fine.” 

Shiro titled his face up to stare at him, eyes hooded and dark. “Think you'll like it?”

“Don't know. You like?” He stuck his tongue out for Shiro’s eyes, acutely aware of the drool that came with it, and waited. That was the really important question here, and the one he always asked when he got new ink or a piercing. Shiro was always the first to see, aside from Lotor. 

Even drunk he could recall his Shiro had gone pink when he'd shown off his nipple piercing, newly down and rendering his nipple sort of puffy and reddened. That reaction had been part of the reason he'd eventually gotten the other done. 

Shiro straightened up, hands finding their way to Keith’s knees. He leaned in and Keith pulled his tongue back into his mouth with a wet slurp, blinking owlishly. There was a brush over his lips, fleeting with no pressure behind it. He made a noise in the back of his throat, a wordless question or demand, and a hand cupped his face. Another light touch, warm and fluttering; Shiro's eyes were shut tight and Keith could see his brow was furrowed. Keith swallowed then told himself to move, to press into Shiro, to-

“Shiro! If we're doing this let's do it.”

Shiro jumped away, hands leaving Keith’s body as if he'd been burned, then stood up. “Lie down. I'll be back.” 

Keith wanted to tell him to stop, to not leave, but a wave of dizziness made him shut his eyes and when he opened them again the room was dark and he was slumped over on his side. He pulled his legs up then, tongue throbbing slightly, closed his eyes again.

\--- 

Coffee. Someone was making coffee and Keith was prepared to kiss whoever it was. With tongue if that’s what they were down for. He said as much, eyes still shut tight against the pounding in his skull, and was rewarded with familiar laughter. Shiro’s voice was hoarse and lower than usual, a deeper rumble that almost made Keith forget that his head was trying to split apart, that his stomach was gnawing itself from the inside out, and that his mouth tasted like he’d licked an ashtray. And that his tongue sort of hurt.

Almost. 

He opened his eyes when he felt a presence in front of him and grunted when he saw Shiro crouched in front of him, steaming cup in hand. 

Shiro.

In front of him. Kneeling. 

Kissing him?

He nearly swallowed his tongue in an attempt to not squawk at the hazy memory of Shiro’s lips buzzing lightly against his own. Had that happened? What the fuck? What-

His tongue. 

Shit, had he gotten his tongue pierced? He quick assessment as he sat up told him that yes, *that* had happened. Did that mean the other thing had happened?

Did that mean Shiro had pierced his fucking dick? 

And if so was Keith allowed to see it? Was-

A cheerful chirping derailed his thoughts. Shiro made a face, suddenly looking less amused and more tired, as he shifted his weight to slid his phone out of the pocket of his track pants. He looked at then sighed as he stood up, cup held out for Keith to take. Which he did, smiling as the warmth seeped into his chilly fingers.

“I’ve gotta go. Sendak is outside. He wants to talk.” Keith hid his scowl behind the rim of his mug but the guilty way Shiro frowned at him told him it hadn’t been missed. The coffee tasted extra bitter and stung his tongue. “Matt is  _ upstairs  _ in the apartment with your cousin. I was told to knock loudly before going in.”

“Gross.” 

“Yeah.” Shiro agreed. Keith expected him to move back, to walk away but he seemed to hesitate, eyes darting around before settling back on Keith. “Lock up after me?” 

Keith nodded. “Yeah.” 

Shiro shuffled his feet then sighed again. “Okay. Practice later at my place? See you at six?” 

“Course.” Keith sipped his coffee again, grimacing. He stared at it’s murky depths until Shiro finally moved, heading for the door. He wanted to ask, it was on his tongue and something like panic was pushing up behind it in his throat, demanding that he do it before he lost the chance. 

The image of Shiro, eyes shut tight as his lips brushed Keith’s and his hand, large and warm, curved against his cheek, was so hazy. More dreamlike than anything; too soft and perfect to be real. 

If he had a dollar for every time he’d had too much to drink and dreamed about stupidly gentle sex with Shiro he wouldn’t need to answer phones for Lotor’s shop anymore.

"Hey. Anything weird happen last night?"

"Weird?" He saw Shiro stop, hand on the door frame and head tilting to the side. His hair was messy, the top of his undercut out of it's usual ponytail which let his hair brush his face and chin. "Other than you getting drunk and getting your tongue pierced? Nope."

Right. He looked back into his mug. "K. Tell Sendak I said hi." And to fall down a well and die. 

Shiro snorted darkly but didn't say anything more. Keith took another drink and didn’t look up until he heard the tinkling of the bells above the front door of the shop. 


End file.
